Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a restraint system. More particularly, the present invention relates to a restraint system having two independent release mechanisms
Description of the Background Art
Restraint systems are known in the art. Restraint systems, such as conventional seat belts, include a length of webbing that secure an occupant within a vehicle. Other restraint systems include a occupant worn vest or harness that releasably attaches to the webbing. The length of webbing, in turn, can be secured to either a fixed anchor point within the vehicle or to an inertial reel. Such restraint systems can be used in a wide variety of vehicles, such as land, sea, or spaced based vehicles.
If a reel is employed, it can be positioned above (or to the side of) the user so that the webbing can be dispensed to facilitate occupant movement within the vehicle. An accelerometer within the reel can lock the webbing to secure the occupant in the event of sudden or severe movements, accidents, crashes, or rapid acceleration or deceleration, or any other event that would warrant the occupant being immediately restrained (i.e. a “triggering event”). By locking the reel in response to a triggering event, the occupant is protected again injury and/or being ejected from the vehicle.
An example of an overhead restraint system is described in commonly owned U.S. Pat. No. 7,275,710 to Van Druff et al. Van Druff discloses an aircrew restraint system that includes a track and a trolley that runs along the track. The trolley includes an interlock pin that cooperates with interlock hooks spaced within the track. A webbing strap connects an aircrew harness to a strap retractor. In order for the occupant to release the trolley, they must grasp an overhead handle.
Regardless of the type of restraint system employed, whether an overhead restraint, fixed anchor point, or otherwise, a mechanism is needed for quickly and easily uncoupling the occupant. Although it is important to adequately restrain an occupant during a triggering event, it is similarly important to allow the occupant to be released upon the conclusion of the triggering event. Uncoupling an occupant from the restraint may be especially important in the event of a crash or water landing. These emergency situations require the restrained individual to immediately separate himself or herself from the restraint system to prevent serious bodily injury or death. This task is complicated by the fact that the webbing may be secured to the back of the occupant via a harness. The occupant may also have been incapacitated as a result of the triggering event, thereby making it impossible for the occupant to release himself or herself. The restraint system of the present disclosure is aimed at overcoming these and other problems.